


Haunted

by EchoMB90



Category: B.A.P, B.A.P (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cultural, Escape, Gay Romance, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder Mystery, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Past, Ritual, Rituals, Scary, Spirit - Freeform, Suicide, Suspense, Terror, Thriller, Time Loop, haunted, haunted forest, kpop, tradition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoMB90/pseuds/EchoMB90
Summary: "We will never change, you've got me for life. Together forever remember.""Together. . .Forever. . ."
Relationships: Im Changkyun/Moon Jongup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

_In other news, two hikers were found deceased up in Junketsu Mountain. Both males, both appearing to be in their early twenties. It has been speculated. . ._

As the television clicked off, a young man of twenty-three stood from his seat on the couch. He had black hair that was currently left hanging loosely around his face, striking brown eyes that could draw anyone in. He was dressed simply in a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt, a cereal bowl clutched in one hand as he made his way towards the kitchen. On his tail was his best friend and roommate, Moon Jongup. Brown hair and fox-like black eyes, he was a very attractive man, not that Changkyun would actually admit that to anyone. That was his best friend, and he didn't want things to be suddenly awkward between them because of his little crush he had on the male. 

"Come on, just this one trip. Then we can go wherever you want to go." 

An ecstatic Jongup asked as he followed Changkyun around their shared apartment. 

"You do realize that the locals say the mountain is haunted, right? People go missing up there all the time." 

Changkyun glanced over his shoulder, catching Jongup pouting and attempting to pull off the puppy eyes. 

Please, it's just for the day. There's even an abandoned village we can check out. Please. . .please. . .please. . . " 

A sigh escaped from Changkyun, only to be replaced by a slightly amused and annoyed smile all at the same time. 

"Fine. . ." 

Almost instantly, Jongup began his own personal celebration, looking much like a child who won at a game. Changkyun rolled his eyes, chuckling softly as he took the time to escape into the kitchen itself. He had barely managed to get the faucet turned on when his friend hurried into the kitchen and over to him. Coming up behind Changkyun, Jongup wrapped his arms around his waist, back hugging him and nearly lifting him off the ground. Changkyun could only laugh, even if he nearly dropped his bowl in the process. 

"Yah! Let me go." 

"Sorry, and thank you. You won't regret it, I promise this will be the best trip ever." 

Jongup set Changkyun back on the floor, letting go of him with a smile on his face. Changkyun was not use to all this hyper activity, especially from his friend. Normally, Jongup was quiet and more observant, watching silently from wherever he may have perched himself within the apartment. Though, this excited more outgoing side he was getting to see was a very nice change for once. 

"So, when do we leave?" 

Jongup didn't miss a beat. He whipped around and held up one hand, thrusting it towards Changkyun with three fingers held up. 

"Three days from now, so start packing." 

Eyes nearly bugging out of his head, Changkyun began to panic over how soon the trip was. Three days was not long enough to give notice to his boss so he could request time off. How was he even going to convince the guy to let him off work for a random trip to some haunted village in the mountains? It was just a day trip though, maybe he could get someone to cover for him? No, he was a journalist, he couldn't skip out on work because that could potentially cause him to lose his job. 

"Three days?" 

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"My boss is. He's going to kill me if I try to take time off. I have stories to cover. . ." 

Sighing, Jongup shook his head and gave his friend a reassuring smile. 

"Then make this one of your stories, cover the haunted village and make it the biggest story ever." 

Changkyun worked for one of the largest magazine companies out there. He didn't want to ruin his job over a trip that he was spontaneously agreeing to go on. A sigh escaped from Changkyun's lips as he nodded a couple times at his friends suggestion. It could work, and it would make a perfect cover up for his trip away with his best friend. 

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." 

"Yay! Thank you, Kyun! Just remember, three days." 


	2. Chapter 1

Three days had passed and the day of the trip was upon them. Changkyun had no idea how he had managed in, but he had convinced his boss to let him go on this wacky trip. Of course, he agreed to do a story on the supposed village that was within the mountains. He even gave him two extra days off just do the proper research needed to make this story the best he could possible. So, what was supposed to be just a fun little one day hike turned into a day of actual work. That alone was just down right annoying. 

Changkyun and Jongup had been hiking up Junketsu Mountain all day, stopping every so often for a minor break so they didn't pass out from overexertion. The sun was starting to go down and the end of summer warmth was starting to cool down with the disappearance of the sun. Through the tops of the trees, the sky was painted with pinks and oranges, quite the sight if you could catch a glimpse of it. There was hardly any wind, just a gentle breeze from the wind that managed to get through the thick layer of trees. Changkyun had opted to rest under one of those tall trees, leaning back against it with his hands folded gently upon his stomach while his head hung to the side a bit. His soft breathing gave away to the fact he had dozed off during their minor break in hiking. 

Sitting quietly, Jongup had watched his friend fall asleep under the tree. He loved the way his foot would twitch out of nowhere. It was as if Changkyun's body was reacting to whatever was going on in his dreams. It was rather amusing to watch, but it was also rather calming to watch as well. Seeing Changkyun so peaceful reminded him of how a baby would sleep, calm and at ease with everything. 

Regardless of that fact, Jongup knew he had to wake Changkyun from his ever peaceful slumber. They still had quite a bit of ground to cover before it got dark. Something he didn't want to be caught out in the forest at night, thinking if they could reach the village that they could sleep in one of the buildings that still stood. If any still stood at all. 

Standing from his seat on a downed tree, Jongup quietly made his way over to where Changkyun had propped himself up to rest. Kneeling down on one knee, he reached over and gently shook the younger male till he awoke from his slumber. 

"Hey, come on. It's getting dark and we still have a ton of trail to cover." 

Startled from his sleep, Changkyun quickly opened his eyes and sat up from where he lay. His eyes still blurry from sleep and his mind a little hazy, it was a bit disorienting really. He glanced around, trying to make sense of where he was and his surroundings. He was definitely not at home in his bed, actually, he wasn't anywhere near home. 

"You alright?" 

Changkyun looked towards Jongup, blinking away his sudden haziness that engulfed his mind momentarily. 

"Yeah. . .yeah, just a rather crazy dream is all." 

Nodding a couple times, Changkyun slowly stood up from his now seated position, brushing the seat of his pants and the back of his shirt off. He stopped when he felt a pair of wary eyes staring at him, his attention slowly shifting towards Jongup. A curious look forming in his own eyes. 

"What. . ?" 

"You sure you're alright? I can go on alone if you need a few more minutes." 

Crossing his arms, Changkyun sighed in frustration --he had been doing that a lot these past few days-- while shaking his head. 

"You're not leaving me here. Remember? Together forever." 

"Right, together forever. You know, when did we start that whole, together forever thing?"

Changkyun had to think about that last question, he couldn't remember when they had started using it, but it defined them well. They were practically inseparable, both growing up and now. 

The two men gathered up their gear and began their hike up the mountain once more, hoping to make it to the village by complete sundown. Changkyun stalled, glancing behind him, his eyes once more roaming the surrounding forest. His mind wandered back to the dream that he had just had, it was just a dream. . .right?

"Hey slowpoke! Come on!" 

Torn from his thoughts, Changkyun rushed after his traveling companion. A smile forming upon his lips as he called after him.

"Coming!" 

With a shared laugh, Changkyun and Jongup continued their trek up the mountain. The two speaking animatedly to one another, filling the silence that surrounded them with laughter and small talk. However, their conversation did take a darker turn when Changkyun brought up the news broadcast from a couple days ago. Someone had to be a buzzkill, right? 

"Hey, didn't the police find those hikers up here somewhere?" 

Jongup groaned, rolling his eyes at the sudden topic change his friend had made. He would have preferred to stay on the lighter topics they were speaking of rather than this dark and depressing topic they were about to converse about. 

"Really Kyun?" 

"What!?"

A chuckle bubbled up out of Changkyun as he turned his eyes back onto the trail, taking in the greenery around them. 

"I'm just saying, they were found out here. . .a place where people have a habit of just disappearing." 

"Yes, I know. However, unlike them, we have people who know where we are." 

"I know, but we have no cell reception up here. They won't even know something is wrong until it's too late." 

Stopping and turning to face Depressing Denny, Jongup rested his hands upon the younger male's shoulders. He turned him, forcing him to stop walking and actually look at him. 

"Changkyun, nothing, and I mean nothing is going to happen. I. . .what are you looking at?" 

Changkyun had stopped paying attention to what Jongup had been saying when he caught sight of the haunted village through the trees. Jongup glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of the village himself, a sudden wave of excitement and fear rushing through him at the same time. It was like an adrenaline rush that left him in complete and utter, awe. He slowly let his hands slide from Changkyun's shoulders and walked to the edge of the treeline. A cliff dropped down over what remained of the village that spread out before them. Changkyun came over and stood behind Jongup. He raised a hand, gently resting it upon Jongup's shoulder as if to steady himself, or his friend. . .either way it was to steady someone. 

"Whoa, would you look at that." 

Jongup's voice was filled with pure wonderment and amazement. They had finally made it, and with some daylight remaining as well. The two males had made perfect timing, causing another wave of excitement to rush through Jongup. He turned towards Changkyun, looking at him with a bright smile on his face. Any brighter and Changkyun could have swore he would have split his face in two. 

"Come on, lets find a way down." 

With a nod of agreement, Changkyun's hand left his friend's shoulder, allowing him to take the lead once more. For a moment, Changkyun hesitated in moving, a sense of impending doom washing over him. He didn't know where that feeling had come from, but it was very unsettling. Pushing that feeling down deep within him, Changkyun forced himself to move and catch up with Jongup so he could help search for a path on the way down. He only hoped that horrid feeling would stay away, especially since ignoring it was doing no good, he could still feel that sense of impending doom. Something lay in store for them, and Changkyun didn't want to find out what, but felt he had no choice but to continue forward and seek out the answers his boss so desperately wanted. 

And now he wanted them as well.


	3. Chapter 2

As Changkyun and Jongup searched for a path, the sky above continued to grow darker. The animals that were once very active had suddenly silenced for the night. There were no sounds aside from the footsteps and movement of the nearby foliage that was being pushed aside by the two men. Not even the wind was blowing anymore, which made Changkyun far too uneasy and his senses to become a little more attuned to their surroundings. 

"Oh, over here! I found a trail down into the village." 

Changkyun looked towards the older male, walking over to take a look himself. He helped move the brush away revealing the path that lay out before them. It had a steep decline, looking as if it had been thousands of times over in the past years. Large stones that were eroding away lined the path all the way down into the small village. Someone had probably placed them to make the path look a bit more decorated, now it just looked old and uninteresting. Maybe at one point it had been beautiful. Changkyun could only imagine what it looked like in its early years, covered in green grass with colored flowers poking out everywhere. It must have been beautiful at one point. 

From where they stood, Changkyun and Jongup could conclude that most of the buildings were in some stable condition. However, they would have to take a closer look once they were actually within the village's boarders. 

"It doesn't look too terribly bad. A bit steep, but manageable with steady footing." 

Looking towards Jongup, Changkyun couldn't help but to agree with what his friend had said about the trail. However, now that they were actually there, that nervous uneasy feeling was becoming very overwhelming. It was getting to the point Changkyun was ready to turn around and head back in the direction they had come from and forget about the job he had unwillingly taken. Jongup must have sensed the uneasiness and nervousness that was radiating off of Changkyun, he turned towards him and gave a gentle reassuring smile. 

"Hey, don't worry. I'll make sure nothing gets ya." 

As comforting as that statement was meant to sound, the slight tinge of sarcasm that slipped into it took all comforting aspects away. If anything, it made Changkyun even more nervous because he felt Jongup wasn't taking this trip as seriously as he could be. Wasn't realizing how dangerous this trip actually was with them on their own and no way to contact help if something happened. 

Changkyun never got the chance to complain about Jongup's carefree attitude --and boy did he want to-- because the male had slipped through the opening they had just created in the foliage. Just as quickly, Jongup was heading down the trail without him, heading down towards the village streets.

A frustrated groan bubbled out of Changkyun as he reluctantly followed his overly headstrong friend onto the path and down towards the village below. 

"Jongup, wait for me. Can you slow down just a bit?" 

Thankfully, his older more childish friend seemed to hear him and stopped in his tracks. Changkyun carefully made his way down the winding and dusty pathway, stopping only when he was standing beside Jongup. Changkyun made a quick note of the way it got darker the closer to the village they got. Of course night was falling around them, but even at night it wasn't as dark as the village seemed to be. Not only that, but the fog seemed to get thicker, making it that much more difficult to see what was actually in front of you. 

"Well, this just got ten times more creepier." 

Changkyun said, voicing his opinion as he steadied himself on the soft dirt. He grasped hold of Jongup's upper arm, holding himself up on the slanted pathway they stood on. 

"I don't know, I think it gives the village it's own personality and vibe." 

"Yeah, a creepy vibe." 

Laughing nervously, Changkyun moved around Jongup's other side, slowly and carefully making his way towards the end of the path. An amused Jongup followed behind, making sure the younger male wouldn't fall on his butt in the process. 

As they reached the bottom and finally made it into the village, Changkyun and Jongup stopped beside one another. Instinctively, Changkyun reached back into a side pocket of his backpack, digging around until he found just was he was looking for. Pulling his flashlight out and switching it on, Changkyun shone it in front of himself. The beam of light was swallowed by the thick wall of fog, making the darkness that much more dark. 

"I've never seen fog so thick before." 

Jongup's suddenly wary voice startled Changkyun, his eyes snapping to the side to look at the older male. Now he was being wary, it was about time. Calming himself, Changkyun slowly turned his eyes back ahead of himself as he placed a hand over his racing heart as if it would slow it down some. 

"Neither have I. I'd say this is. . ." 

"Shh~" 

At the sudden shush, Changkyun jumped and spun around, blinding Jongup with the flashlight. 

"What?" 

While Changkyun stared wide eyed as his traveling companion, Jongup was shielding his eyes from the sudden assault of bright light his eyes were receiving. Reaching forward, Jongup pushed Changkyun's hand down, relieving his eyes of the bright light of the flashlight. 

"First off, watch where you're shining that thing. . ." 

Blinking his eyes a bit, Jongup let his vision once more adjust to the darkness around them. Bright dots speckling his vision at the same time. 

". . .secondly, I was going to ask if you heard that." 

"Heard what?" 

Before Jongup could answer, Changkyun offered up an apologetic look. 

"And sorry about the light, you kinda startled me." 

Simply nodding his head while rubbing his eyes, Jongup looked into the foggy village. His eyes scanned anything that he could see as if the fog would suddenly reveal it's secrets from within. 

"You didn't hear anything a minute ago?" 

"No. . ." 

Changkyun shook his head slowly. 

". . .what did you hear?" 

The fact that Jongup was hearing something that he couldn't didn't help with his anxiety any. Changkyun's gaze followed his friend's, trying to hear what Jongup was hearing. . .or even try to see what he was hearing. When Jongup couldn't see or hear anything, he turned his attention back onto the older male. 

"I don't know, it sounded like someone crying or moaning." 

"But. . ." 

"I know, I know, it's supposed to be abandoned. I know what I heard though and it sounded like someone was crying or moaning." 

Changkyun stayed frozen in place, watching as Jongup once more took the lead heading deeper into the village streets. Jongup was planning on investigating the phantom noise that he had heard. Realizing that he was being left behind, Changkyun quickly followed into the dense fog. 

"What if it was just the wind. . ." 

"Kyun, what wind? The wind isn't even blowing. I heard it as plain as day, as if it were right in front of me. I heard someone crying." 

Jongup had a point, ever since they entered the village all wind had ceased to blow. Everything was very still and quiet, no one could have been within the village. That was the one thing that didn't make sense at all. No one should be here, the village was supposed to be abandoned. No one could be crying or even moaning, it was completely impossible. 

"But the village. . ." 

His words halted as he and Jongup passed by one of the houses that were still in relatively good condition. Through one of the lattice windows, a dim flickering light could be seen crossing from one side to the other. Changkyun's heart raced faster and his blood ran cold as an immense fear rushed through his entire being. The flickering light resembled the way a candle would flicker when lit, however, it was the fact it crossed by the window that had him frozen and silenced. Only one thing could cause that, and that something had to be someone carrying it. 

"Changkyun?" 

Noticing how the younger male had gone quiet, which was probably a first that day since they had started their trip, Jongup became increasingly worried. Even the older male was starting to wonder if the trip was worth the sudden terror that they were experiencing. 

"We're not alone." 

Changkyun muttered just loud enough for Jongup to hear him. His friend's worried look suddenly mixed with that of pure confusion and curiosity. Had Changkyun finally heard the crying that he had been hearing not two seconds prior?

"What do you mean 'we aren't alone'?" 

Turning his head slowly, Changkyun looked towards where Jongup was standing at his side. Even with the dim light of the flashlight, Jongup could see the sudden terror in Changkyun's eyes and the way his skin had paled in color. Jongup's worry only rose, afraid his younger companion might pass out from the sheer terror he was experiencing. Just when things couldn't seem to get any more creepy, Changkyun opened his mouth and spoke in the most monotoned voice ever. 

"Someone's inside the house." 


	4. Chapter 3

For the briefest of moments, their gazes held one another's. That was, until Jongup broke eye contact and looked towards the house they were standing beside. There were no shadows in the windows, no lights that could be seen, no sounds to be heard. As much as he wanted to fight that there was no one inside, much like Changkyun had been doing to him earlier, he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Changkyun's reaction was far too genuine not to be believed.

"You don't believe me, do you?" 

Looking slightly desperate for his friend to believe him, he took one step back away from him. Changkyun's gaze bounced back and forth between the house and his friend, wondering what was actually going through Jongup's mind at that moment. 

"Jongup?" 

Finally, his friend looked back at him for the first time that day. Changkyun could see the conflict radiating within Jongup's eyes as he tried to decide if he should believe him or not. 

"I want to believe you, I really do. I can't though, not without some evidence or hard proof of what you actually saw." 

"But I saw it with the light. It moved by the window, why don't you believe me?" 

Changkyun waited for Jongup to answer him. He didn't see why his friend couldn't. . .no, wouldn't believe him. He had saw it, he had heard the footsteps inside, he saw the lantern light that moved around the window. How had Jongup not heard and seen it along with him? It was right there in one of the windows as plain as day. 

"Jongup, please say something. You were just hearing crying and. . .wait, where are you going?" 

A sudden panic rushed through Changkyun as he watched his friend turned away from him and moved towards the front door of the house. He could feel his heart nearly crashing to a halt in his chest as his friend reached for the door handle. Without a second thought, Changkyun ran forward and quickly grabbed hold of the older male's hand, turning his fearful gaze onto Jongup. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going inside, what else does it look like?" 

Shaking his head, Changkyun stared up at his friend and traveling companion in sheer confusion. 

"Inside? Didn't you just hear what I said?" 

"Yes, but you've been getting more panicked since we arrived here. I say we go inside, get a couple hours of sleep, then we can continue with the exploration in the morning. We can get your photos then as well."

"But. . ." 

The annoyed sigh coming from Jongup had Changkyun quieting and sighing softly himself. For a brief moment, he looked at the house and observed the window that he had seen the light in. Giving in, he looked back towards Jongup and gave a curt nod, his hand slowly sliding away from his friend's wrist and dropping back to his side in defeat. The argument was not one he was going to be able to win at this point, so he didn't see why he was fighting so hard anymore. 

"Okay. . ." 

Speaking softly, Changkyun glanced up at Jongup who was now giving him a gentle yet reassuring smile. Though, he didn't feel so reassured by it, just more anxious. 

"I'm sure we're both tired. We've been hiking all day, our minds are playing tricks on us. I promise you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." 

Jongup pushed the door open, the old rusted hinges squeaking as they were forced to move in ways they hadn't in quite some time. The sound sent shivers through Changkyun as he followed closely behind Jongup, the two walking into the darkened house together. 

Darkness and silence welcomed them, the sound of their own breathing was the only thing to stir within the darkness. Raising his flashlight, Changkyun allowed the beam to pierce the darkness ahead of them, revealing the secrets it held within. 

At first glance, everything seemed in relatively good condition. Dust had settled over every surface it could reach and a musty smell came wafting up around them, just to remind the pair of how old the place really was. Directly to the right of the front door was a small stair case, one or two steps, leading up to a raised floor. Another staircase sat at the far end leading up to a second floor, it holding more mysteries within the shadows. Just to the right, a door sat at the foot of the steps and another set of sliding partition doors sat across the room on the opposite side. A sunken fireplace sat in the middle of what was a raised wooden floor. The fireplace obviously unused for many many years now was filled with soot. 

Right across from where they stood at the door, a hallway stretched out ahead of them. The entrance was covered by a hanging tattered cloth, aged from hanging unattended for so long. Faded black lines could be seen upon the cloth's fabric, possibly the family symbol was sewn into it or even the family name of whoever used to own the small bit of property. 

"This place doesn't look too bad, actually, it looks like it's still relatively intact." 

Nodding slowly, Changkyun looked towards his friend momentarily only to quickly look back towards the hallway in front of them. Something felt as if it was calling to him, making him want to explore what was down in that direction. Find whatever hidden treasures called out to him and take them back as evidence they had been there. A find that he could put in his home and remember just why he hated jobs like this. 

"Hey, there's no one here, at least not that we can see. I mean, you'd think they would see who was here if there was indeed someone in the house. Want to see who was intruding upon their home, if you could even call this a home anymore." 

Attention snapping back towards Jongup, Changkyun had to admit that his travel companion had a very good point. That still didn't explain what he had seen or what Jongup had been hearing just moments before entering the house. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we both are just tired and need some sleep." 

"Agreed, but didn't I suggest sleep two seconds ago?" 

Changkyun just shot Jongup a warning look as to not get so cheeky. Jongup threw his hands up and smiled a bit in surrender. 

"Do you think we might be able to clean out that fireplace and start a fire? It's just, suddenly it's really cold in here." 

Pointing his flashlight towards the fireplace, Changkyun illuminated the square pit in the center of the room. It hadn't been cleaned in awhile, the original wood still within the pit and the cooking pot still hanging above where the flames would have been. It would be an easy and quick clean so long as they worked together and worked quickly to do so. Honestly, it was a miracle the cooking pot hadn't pulled the rafters down, seeing as some looked like they were already straining under the weight of the pot itself hanging from them. 

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard to clean." 

Jongup was surprised himself by the sudden drop in temperature. It had been so hot and humid not that long ago, but now, there was an icy chill in the air that raised the goosebumps upon his skin. The cool air felt like ice upon his warm skin and made him wish for the jacket that was in his bag. 

Walking up the small steps onto the raised flooring, Changkyun with Jongup following close behind, set the flashlight down so the light was aiming up towards the ceiling. He knelt down upon the dusty woody floor, slipped his backpack off and carefully set it down beside him. He leaned forward, reaching for some of the wood that rested within the pit to try and get a head start on cleaning it out. Jongup joined him soon after, helping with the cleaning process, making it go so much faster than if it was just he who was doing the cleaning. As his hand grasped another log of wood, his whole body froze in place. Changkyun's eyes widened in fear and shock as a gasp forced it's way from his lips. 

Visions of screaming and crying people, terrified and running, filled his mind. He could see the village speed past him in a sudden blur as if he were flying at high speed through it. The sudden feeling of being breathless slammed into him, his chest tight as if something was constricting it. What seemed like hours was only mere seconds, a blink of the eyes and he was back in the fireplace room. Yet, at the same time, he wasn't. There were two other people there, one he could have sworn was Jongup, but he couldn't be certain. The other male felt familiar, but from where, he couldn't tell you. 

As he sat back on his knees watching the two males, it wasn't two seconds into him being back did both of them quickly look towards him. Without their mouths moving, someone whispered what he could only perceive as a warning. 

"There's still time to leave. . ." 

So caught up in the visions, Changkyun didn't hear Jongup calling to him. His friend sounded severely worried and he was certain if he looked at him he would see that very worry in his eyes and on the features of his face. 

"Hey, Changkyun. Look at me!" 

Slowly, Changkyun blinked his eyes and turned his gaze onto Jongup. Momentarily, he looked as if hew as seeing right through his friend. As if he wasn't sitting more than a foot away from him, it was like he wasn't even there. 

"Kyun? Talk to me, for goodness sake please, you're scaring me." 

"Huh?" 

The sigh that left Jongup's lips confused Changkyun for a short second. He hadn't yet realized that he had spaced out for longer than a normal person would have done to just think. 

"Kyun, go lay down. I'll finish up here with the fireplace." 

"What. . .why?" 

"Why? You just spaced out like you weren't even here. You didn't even respond to anything I said or did, please, just go lay down. I'll have the fire going shortly." 

As much as he wanted to protest, he didn't want to argue with Jongup anymore that night. Not to mention, this would give him a chance to think over what had all happened in those few short minutes. Ever since they entered the village, which wasn't that long ago either, nothing but strange things have been going on between them. Voices, seeing people that shouldn't be there, they were both fighting each other when they've barely ever fought in the past. 

"Okay, just don't take too long, it's freezing in here." 

Moving over towards his bag, Changkyun unzipped it and pulled out the lightweight hoodie that he had brought along with him. He slipped it over his head and laid down, using his rolled up sleeping bag as a pillow. Changkyun listened as Jongup cleared out the fire pit, his mind running through everything that had happened. Maybe the village was haunted just as the nearby locals had stated and it was just affecting them in a weird way. It would definitely account for everything they've been experiencing the past few minutes. 

Sighing softly, Changkyun rolled onto his side, the fire lighting up the room just as the flames were ignited. The warmth of the flames licked at his back, heating his chilled body from the cold that had taken over it. With his eyes heavy, Changkyun allowed them to slowly close as he drifted off to the sound of Jongup shuffling about. 

"Hey, Kyun. . ." 

There was no answer from Changkyun, just the sound of his gentle and even breathing. A small smile formed upon Jongup's lips as he pulled out his sleeping back and laid it out, crawling on top of it. His body relaxed as he laid down, it being warmed from the flames that began heating the entire area, but his mind remained active and restless. So many thoughts raced through his head about the entire trip there, about what was heard, what was seen or not seen. Another sigh forced its way from his lips as he rested his head down upon his arm, using it as his temporary pillow. His eyes drifted shut as exhaustion finally took over him, allowing him to finally fall asleep.

****** **** **** ******

He wasn't certain on how much time had actually past, but Changkyun was filled with an uneasiness as he slept. Rolling onto his back, his eyes slowly opening to look up at the ceiling that now stared back down at him. A yawn forced its way out of him as he slowly and achingly pushed himself into a sitting position. His body felt stiff as he moved to rub the sleep from his eyes. However, as he glanced over to where his friend should been laying, a now empty sleeping bag lay out before him. In fact, all of Jongup's stuff was sitting there, only the flashlight had gone missing. 

"Uppie?" 

Changkyun's gaze drifted around the room, now dimmed as the flames began to die out. A rush of sudden panic raced through his entire being. Quickly, he moved from where he had been laying and towards the stairs, stopping at the bottom and looking up them. 

"Jongup!?" 

Calling out, hoping to get some sort of response from his missing companion. He walked two steps up the stairs, each step creaking and straining under his weight, only to stop when he heard soft muttering coming from somewhere nearby. He turned his gaze across the room towards the set of sliding partitioned doors. One was slightly ajar, which he wasn't surprised that he had missed during his frantic search. If he had been looking slower and more closely, he was certain he would have noticed the door sooner. 

Stepping back down the steps had just taken, Changkyun made his way across the room to the door. He curled his fingers around the frame where it was already open, his heart racing in his chest, anxious to see what was on the other side. Just as slowly, while listening to the voices from inside, he pulled opened the door to reveal the occupants that were within.


	5. Chapter 4

Changkyun was shaking by the time he got the door open enough to see inside. However, his vision was obscured ever so slightly by the darkness that lingered within the room. The remaining embers that were nothing more than dimly lit ciders upon the ashen wood barely reached inside the room doing nothing to light it up. He could make out Jongup's voice along with another person within the room along with his friend's. 

". . .what are you going to do? There isn't much time left." 

"I know, I just. . ." 

The conversation came to a halt when Changkyun took one small step, the floor creaking beneath his feet. Jongup's sentence never got completed due to his sudden interruption. 

Flinching, Changkyun turned his face away from the sudden light that blinded him as Jongup flicked on his flashlight. If he hadn't been squinting and blinded by the light, he might have been able to see the surprised look on Jongup's face. 

"Changkyun, I thought you were asleep." 

"I could say the same about you. You want to lower the light, please? You're blinding me, just a bit." 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." 

The light lowered and Changkyun blinked away the bright spots that danced around in his vision. He rubbed his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness that currently surrounded them. He turned to take in the room, looking to see if he could find the person that Jongup was speaking to not moments ago. The room however, wasn't very large. It didn't even have much in it by the looks of it. 

To the left of the door was a single chest, black and decorated in bright red, gold and white accents. Probably holding any remaining items from the last family that lived within the house. A thin silk screen, aged a sickly brownish green, was hanging to the right of them. It sectioned off the room into two parts, the right most part seeming to be a place to sleep and where Jongup was currently sitting. He sat upon a discolored cushion right in front of the screen, however, on the other side of it was a rumpled old blanket with no one there. It made Changkyun wonder just who his friend had been talking to. 

"What are you doing in here?" 

Turning his attention onto Jongup once more, a confused curiosity rose within his eyes. He stepped into the room for the first time, taking another look around and spotting on the far left wall the lattice window. It took up the whole upper portion of the wall and looked out into the dark empty streets outside. 

"I'm just. . .actually, I don't know." 

Jongup was looking around, looking far more confused than he should have been after having a conversation with god knows who. This only confused Changkyun even more. Slowly, he took in even the minute details of the room they were to see if there was any trap doors or escape hatches that anyone could have disappeared into. Nothing, not that he could see anything to begin with, aside from where Jongup's flashlight shone. 

"Who were you talking to then? You were having a pretty serious conversation before I stepped inside." 

"Talking. . .Kyun, no one is here. I wasn't talking to anyone." 

Nodding his head, obviously not believing his friend's words, Changkyun walked over to the chest that sat against the wall. He knelt down beside it, fiddling with the clasp on the front and succeeding in popping open the top. Resting his hands on the edge, he leaned forward and looked inside at the contents that the chest held within it. 

"Well, if you're done having a conversation with no one, can you come shine your flashlight over here please?" 

"I wasn't having a conversation. . ." 

Jongup grumbled as he stood from where he sat. He walked over to Changkyun, watching him dig around in the chest for who knew what. The younger seemed determined, wanting to find something amazing. Wanting to find some hidden secret within that chest that would give him clues as to what happened to the village. Shining the light inside, Jongup hovered over Changkyun with his own quizzical look upon his face. 

"Is there something you're searching for specifically?" 

"Not really, just something that could start my research off on the right foot about this place. So much has been left behind, there has to be something here." 

"Maybe there is, but I doubt you'll find it in a box of old hanbok and kimonos." 

Looking at the cloth that he was holding, Changkyun admitted that Jongup had a very good point. He was also surprised to see both traditionally worn outfits folded and stuffed into the same box. Had the village adapted both fashion statements into its daily life? The question was very intriguing and made him want to investigate further into the culture and ways of living within the village. 

"Hmm~. . ." 

It was the only response Changkyun could give as he thought about where in the house he could look for more information. He wanted somewhere that would make sense, somewhere that someone might use for storage or just for something special. 

"We can check the rest of the house if you want. We've only explored two rooms." 

Carefully placing the old clothing back into the chest, Changkyun rose from his kneeling position and turned to face Jongup. 

"You're right, there's an entire house to look into. If you want to start at the room near the bottom of the stairs, I can go see what's upstairs." 

"You sure you're alright splitting up?" 

"Yeah, cover more ground that way." 

With a shared nod of agreement between them, they left the room they were in and walked back out to the fireplace. The remainder of their fire finally burnt out, darkening the house once more and bringing with it the icy chill. If not for their flashlight, they would have gotten swallowed and stuck in that darkness just as they had when they arrived. 

Changkyun returned to the bags, grabbing Jongup's flashlight out of his bag as well as some batteries should the flashlight die on him. 

"Meet back here in fifteen minutes. If either is delayed, the other best come looking." 

"Deal, just be careful, okay." 

With a final nod of agreement, Changkyun flipped on the second flashlight and moved towards the stairs. Each careful step he took creaked and whined, the steps straining under his weight with every step up, threatening to break the first chance they were given. It kept Changkyun focused and steady with each step as he ascended the stairs to the top. 

Flashing his flashlight around the corner, it illuminated the darkness of the small hallway. A single door was on the left hand side, where as, straight ahead seemed to be a second set of stairs leading down into the hallway. The house definitely wasn't built that big, so it shouldn't take too long to explore the whole place. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Jongup disappear into the room at the bottom of the stairs, turning only when Jongup's light vanished behind the door. Slowly, he moved towards the door, pushing it open to reveal the rooms hidden secrets. It took some force as a couple large boxes sat pressed against it, but he managed to get it open enough to slip inside. 

Eventually, he squeezed through the door and right into the room. Shining his flashlight around, he took in the entirety of the room, having been doing that quite a bit that evening. The room itself was in slight disarray and had seen far better days than this. 

To the right opened up into a rather small, cramped room. A tiny low sitting table was crammed inside among the dressers and stacks of chests and boxes. Cleaned, the room could have been used as a perfectly functioning study and may have been that at one point in time. 

Flicking his light in the other direction, it opened up into a much larger room. On the far side was a sliding screen door, bent and shattered, which meant getting access to the other half of the room was going to be impossible. A single dresser rested upon the right wall, small trinkets and a doll resting upon it. The floor itself was open, but it seemed very weak and if too much weight rested upon it, it threatened to collapse. 

In the far left corner, a hanging kimono hung in front of a small display that sat in a cutout in the wall. Potted plants sat on the floor, long since dead with the lack of care they received. A wall scroll written in an ancient script was barely legible as it had faded and aged with time. The walls were discolored and rotting away in places, revealing other sections of the houses interior to anyone who peered through them. At one point, the home must have had some charm to it, but now it was just weathered and decrepit as time flew by. 

Changkyun looked back towards the room on the right, the thought of going in was enough to make him feel claustrophobic. A shiver worked its way through him as he carefully stepped into a single tight space between a dresser and the table. He had to remind himself that he would be fine and he wouldn't be long inside the room itself. 

Pulling open one of the drawers of a dresser, Changkyun began digging around within its contents. There wasn't much inside the dresser, just some old medicine containers, writing utensils and old sheets of paper. He didn't think he would find anything in either of the dressers, so, he moved on to the trunks and boxes. Well, the ones that he could reach without having everything toppling down onto his head. 

The first couple of boxes he went through were no more than old toys or story books that had been brought in from the outside. There were old moth eaten blankets and shattered porcelain dolls. When nothing came to fruition from looking inside the boxes, he turned his sights onto the trunks that he could reach. The first one he pulled off the top of a dresser, setting it on the low sitting table in the middle of the crowded room. It had the same color pattern design as the chest that sat downstairs. 

Popping it open, Changkyun barely had time to lift the lid of the trunk when something had caught his attention. A gasp escaped his lips as his wide eyes stared into the darkness. Something had caused a distinct 'thunk' noise in the other room. Quickly, he raised his flashlight, scanning the area for whatever had made the noise. His eyes rested on the head of a doll rolling across the ground in the other room. 

It had to have been from the doll he saw sitting on the dresser, it was the only explanation that he had at the moment. 

"Get together Changkyun, it's an old house. It probably shifted and rattled it free off the doll's neck." 

He shivered once more as the head came to a sudden stop and was staring directly at him. Shaking his head, Changkyun moved the beam of light so it lit up the interior of the trunk once more. Carefully, he began sifting through its contents once more. At first, he thought it was just going to be more clothes. However, that was until he came across an aged and tattered old book buried among the cloth. Carefully he freed it from its cushioned confines and held it within his hands. 

He brushed his fingers over the cover of the book ever so gently. The navy color of the cover had long since dulled to a more faded blue. Its pages were faded brown and slightly eaten away at by moths and whatever other bugs had managed to get inside the trunk. As he opened to the first page, he could tell that was the extent of the damage as well as some faded wording. 

Changkyun was about to start reading when he heard another clattering and quickly turned his light towards the sound to see what exactly was causing it this time. 

There in the entryway of the other room, the dolls head was resting back on its shoulders. However, the entirety of the doll stood, staring in his direction as if watching his every move. 

"Hello!?" 

He called out into the darkness, voice shaking with fear and nervousness. When no answer came, he swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed within his throat. He hesitantly turned back towards the book in his hands and looked back on the first page. Upon it, a set of years were written up on it in a beautifully faded script. It had to have been written around the 1800's, however, his hand was shaking far too much to steady his light so he could read. 

Once again, Changkyun's head snapped up as he heard that distinct clattering again. That wasn't all, he could feel the icy chill of something softly blowing on him. His heart was racing, stomach was sick, and he was trembling as his mind rushed to the worst possible scenario that could happen. 

Slowly, Changkyun turned his head towards the cool air that was blowing on him, praying that it was nothing more than wind from a hole in the wall somewhere. Tears of fear were forming within his frightened eyes as he came face-to-face with what was causing the very breeze. A blood curdling scream escaped from Changkyun's lips, echoing throughout the silence of the house until his screams could be heard no more. 

****** **** **** ******

Jongup's head had snapped up quickly at the sound of a scream reverberating throughout the house. There was no doubt in his mind who that scream belonged to. Dropping the small object he was holding in his hand, Jongup jumped to his feet and ran straight for the door. He grasped the handle, pulling it open only for it to stick as it reached an inch in the opening. 

"Kyun!" 

He called out as he yanked on the door, attempting to pull it open the rest of the way. When it wouldn't budge, Jongup resorted to brute force, kicking and slamming his body into the door itself. He was more than relieved when the door's framework began to break. The snapping of wood never sounded so satisfying until that moment. 

When the wood finally gave way, Jongup had to hold back from celebrating until after he got to Changkyun. He broke through the door, forcing his way through and out of the room. 

"Changkyun!?" 

He called out once more, the house falling silent. He bolted up the stairs, ignoring the whining strain he caused them as he rushed right to the top. Jongup was already regretting them splitting up, wishing he had gone with the young male. This never would have happened if they were together. 

Pushing through the door upstairs, Jongup stumbled in and looked around the room breathless from his run up. 

"Kyun! Changkyun, answer me. . .please!" 

Breathlessly calling out into the silence, it was exactly what he got in return. 

Silence. 

He could see the beam of light coming from Changkyun's flashlight in one of the rooms. Following it into the jam packed room on the right, he glanced around. The room was empty and void of all signs of life. The only thing that remained were the trunks and dressers that were already crammed in there. He took a step forward, the crunching of porcelain under his feet going unheard as he walked towards the flashlight. 

Beside it, a faded book lay, splayed open and upside down. He gave a glance around before he reached down, picking up both the book and flashlight. Since he had his, he switched one off and stuffed it into his back pocket. Jongup closed the book and held onto it tightly as he moved from the packed room to the one across from it. Muttering softly, he let out a worried sigh; 

"Kyun, where are you?" 


	6. Chapter 5

A groan forced its way out of Changkyun, his head throbbing as he lay upon the ground. The floor was hard, probably some sort of wood finish, but it was the soft hum that had really began getting to him. The sound was like an annoying buzz that just wouldn't go away, at the same time it was making him feel as if he wasn't alone in the room he was in. The more conscious he became, the more Changkyun was realizing that he wasn't, in actuality, alone. He was beginning to realize that he wasn't at the house he had been in anymore as well, meaning Jongup was probably freaking out right about now wondering where he had disappeared to. Heck, he himself was internally freaking out while trying to keep as calm as possible. 

Blinking his eyes open, letting them adjust to the sudden darkness of the room, Changkyun tried to figure out just who was making that buzzing noise. The buzz turned into soft voices, back and forth as if in a conversation, whispering to one another about something. 

His gaze drifted around, taking in the large room for the first time. He seemed to be in the middle of a raised platform with a post in each of the corners. Each post had lanterns that were lit, giving the room a soft orange glow, giving him a little more ability to see what was around him. The room was made up of two doors and a closet on the far left side of the back wall. One door was right across from the closet, the other was on the wall to his right. He wondered where each of them led to. Maybe one of them led to the outside, and he was determined to find out the answer to that question. 

While looking around, Changkyun's eyes landed on the mystery whisperers that had disturbed his unconsciousness and woke up. They were dressed in similar, if not identical, outfits. A Kannushi in all black, which was unusual in itself to see for a monk. Their robes were all trimmed in red with a matching red rope belt. Their faces veiled by a white cloth with sacred markings upon the front. They were holding in one hand their Shakujous, which just gave them away even more to being priests. However, Changkyun was far more curious as to what they were whispering about, but also, how he had gotten to the room and where he actually was. 

"Um. . .excuse me. . ." 

All whispering stopped, the two priests looked towards him simultaneously. They stared in silence for a good few moments, looking at him as if he was the strangest thing in the room. To Changkyun, the two overly tall priests were the strange ones there. It was like staring at someone from another time, it made him wonder if he was dreaming or somehow had gone back in time. Maybe he was doing both and just hadn't realized it yet. The village itself was definitely from another time and immediately had given him that very feeling when he walked into it. Now, there were these people standing before him giving him that very feeling once more, and he didn't like it. 

"Could you tell me where I am, please?" 

Pushing himself up into a seated position, Changkyun waited for an answer from the priests. 

For what seemed to be too long of a silence, the priests had finally turned towards one another as if to strike up yet another conversation. They whispered among themselves, something that he himself couldn't understand. 

Changkyun finally managed to push himself up onto his feet and took one step towards the priests that were showing no signs of wanting to answer him. As soon as his foot was flat on the ground, the priests faced him and bowed down in a very respectful manner. They quickly backed away, still bowed down as if he was of some high importance, and exited the room leaving Changkyun by himself. 

"Wait!" 

Reaching a hand out as if he could stop them, Changkyun was hit by a wave of frustration as the priests disappeared through the door on the right. His hand dropped back to his side, shoulders dropping as he tilted his head back. A groan of pure frustration escaped his lips, his hands scrubbing through his hair as he turned and kicked the wall behind him. 

"Dammit, where the hell am I!?" 

He grumbled, turning his annoyed gaze onto the door that the men had just left through seconds before. If they had gone that way, there must have been more people nearby. The only problem with letting his curiosity get to him was the darkness within the place he was in. For all he knew, he could be standing in the middle of a shrine, but without adequate lighting, Changkyun was uncertain about many things. Where he was, who those people were and what was actually going on. The only thing he was absolutely certain of was that he needed to get back to Jongup. Changkyun prayed that his friend was alright and safe back at the other house. 

With that final thought in place, Changkyun moved to the door on the right and opened it slowly. An eerie creak echoed throughout the room, probably alerting anyone who heard it that he was trying to leave. 

Well, leave the room he was in.

His face scrunched up as if the very sound had irritated his ears, hoping no one had heard his quiet attempts at opening the door. Then again, if someone had heard him, maybe they could help him find the entrance and actually get out of there. 

"Hello~?" 

Changkyun poked his head into the next room. Darkness welcomed him along with the shadowy shapes of what was inside. To the left was a set of stairs that led up to the second floor, however, it seemed as if the room had an open roof. A tree was planted beside the covered staircase, reaching high towards the sky. The only thing he didn't see were the people. Actually, the whole place seemed void of any people, making Changkyun wonder even more where the priests had disappeared to. The path to the right seemed to just end while there didn't seem to be much up top on the second floor. 

As he stood glancing around, a shadowy figure appeared right beside him. Changkyun almost didn't see it, but the figured had decided to make themselves known. 

"What are you looking at?" 

The whisper was right in his ear causing Changkyun to freeze for a brief second. Slowly, he turned his head and looked towards the owner of the voice. The shadowy figured began to take form beside him, that of a smiling shorter male. Amusement lingered in the man's eyes as Changkyun let out a surprised scream. He backed up, smacking the side of his head on the door frame and falling flat on his butt on the ground. 

His hands flew up to cover the spot on his head where he had hit, stomping his feet on the ground in frustrated pain. 

"Are you trying to hide again?" 

A chuckle came from the male, his footsteps being heard as he made his way over to where Changkyun currently sat. 

"You need to be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself too much. Some people wouldn't be too happy if you did." 

A hand was held out to Changkyun, an offer to help him back onto his feet, which he seemed to be having trouble staying on lately. Slowly, he raised his pained gaze towards the person offering the helping hand. He hesitantly took hold of the male's hand and stood up. 

"Actually, to be quite honest with you, I'm trying to figure out where I am. Not to mention, who you and those. . .priests are." 

"Don't tell me you hit your head that hard. Hey, don't worry about those priests though, okay. They're annoying anyways and just loiter around for the most part. Kind of creepy." 

"Right. . ." 

Giving a slow yet gentle nod, Changkyun looked around the room once more. He was looking for any other people that might pop up out of nowhere like this guy standing in front of him did. There was one thing that struck him as odd though, the male in front of him, his voice had sounded rather familiar. It was almost as if he had heard him speak before, but he couldn't pinpoint as to where he had heard him. 

". . .so, where exactly are we and who are you?" 

Changkyun looked back towards the male he was currently speaking with. A plethora of emotions swimming in his eyes, but none more prominent than confusion and curiosity. He didn't miss the heavy sigh that left the smaller male's lips nor the look of agitation that slid its way onto his face as well. 

"Fine, I'm just going to humor you a. . ." 

Both males looked across the room towards the door on the far side. The sounds of annoyed chattering could be heard coming in their direction. Changkyun's heart sped up, jumping into his throat as a sudden rush of fear washed through him. It wasn't the type of fear you normally got from the unknown, but it was a familiar type of fear. A fear of someone coming that you knew and wanted to avoid at all costs. 

The two stood frozen, listening to the approaching voices getting closer and closer. Changkyun's gaze was forced away from the door as his hand was taken by the other male. With his feet forced to move, Changkyun followed while being pulled up the long flight of stairs. Blindly he followed, glancing over the railing and down to the floor below for those coming. He wanted to know who was coming and what their intentions really were. Without any warning, he was pulled into the room at the top of the stairs, the door closing immediately behind him. Just as quickly, he was pulled through the room and behind a partition screen. He managed to glance at what looked like a set of dolls before disappearing behind the screen. 

Tugged down to his knees, Changkyun's eyes locked with the male in front of him. Their breath mingling together in short quick pants from their sudden run up the stairs. 

"Look, I don't know what game you're playing, but we don't have a lot of time left. So, just play along, I'm Kihyun and this your home. . .Lim Mansion. I'm one of your closest friends you have here." 

It suddenly hit Changkyun where he had recognized Kihyun's voice from. 

"You were talking to Jongup earlier. . .in that small house." 

"Oh, you heard that? And that's my house, thank you very much." 

A sheepish smile crossed the male's lips as he glanced down. 

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything till now, it's been nearly a week since you two visited my home." 

Kihyun lifted his gaze to meet with Changkyun's once more. Even in the darkness he could still make out the confusion on the younger male's face. 

"A week? But I just. . ." 

Falling silent almost immediately, Changkyun and Kihyun both looked in the direction of the door. The partition screen blocked their view of anyone walking in, they could hear the footsteps on the wooden floor making their way ever closer. 

"Changkyun?" 

The sound of his name being called out made his blood run cold and his face to pale. He turned a panicked look in the direction of Kihyun, but he was greeted by no one. An empty spot where someone used to sit. The spot was empty, leaving Changkyun alone to face whoever was coming towards him. 

Looking around within the shadows, Changkyun tried to find the place Kihyun used to escape. His search was coming up empty handed, making him feel a fear like he had never felt before. 

"Changkyun, come on out~" 

Looking back in the direction of the other person, Changkyun moved back and pressed himself back against the wall and clasped his hands over his mouth. He took a quiet breath, holding it in as tears began rushing to the corners of his eyes. His whole body was trembling, eyes squeezing shut as if it would make the person coming towards him just disappear. 

That wasn't the case. 

Burying his face into his knees, Changkyun listened as the footsteps rounded the partition screen and stopped. He was holding back the sobs that were now trying to escape him. His body continued to violently tremble as he realized he had been found by his stalker. 

"I've finally found you." 

****** **** **** ******

Changkyun's entire body stiffened when a pair of arms wrapped around him. His stomach felt as if it had dropped to the ground, but that changed when the person finally spoke and sudden relief had overcome him. His body physically relaxed and slumped forward, leaning against the person that held him. 

"Thank goodness I found you." 

His eyes opened and his head quickly turned up, landing his shocked and thankful gaze onto the person that held him. 

There knelt beside him was Jongup. He blinked his eyes, a little surprised to see his friend there. Changkyun was certain if he were to see Jongup's face directly he would see utter worry painted across it. However, he couldn't see the older male's face as he was held tightly against Jongup's chest. His arms protectively around him. 

"Jongup. . ?" 

The whisper uttered from his lips made him sound so tiny and frail, like a scared child who was just rescued from the horrors of their nightmares. 

"I thought I'd never find you. I heard you scream and then you were gone. Are you okay?" 

Pulling away, Jongup began looking over Changkyun for any injuries. As well as he could in the darkness anyways, which wasn't too easy. Changkyun reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes and those that had fallen down his cheeks, not wanting his friend to see that he had been crying. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I promise. How did you find me, though?" 

Lifting his eyes to meet with Changkyun's, Jongup went to answer the question, but found he had no answer to give. 

"I. . .don't know. I felt drawn to this place, a feeling you were inside and I needed to get to you." 

"You don't know? That seems to be happening quite often lately." 

Changkyun muttered, sniffling and trying to calm himself down. He was still trembling, even as Jongup continued to look him over despite his reassuring words that he was alright. 

"What happened to you? How did you get out of the house so quickly and way over here?" 

"Someone was there. I didn't see their face though, but I was knocked unconscious and somehow brought here. Wouldn't be surprised if I was carried out." 

Shaking his head as he realized the events that led to him being there. It was so perplexing, nothing making sense about anything that was going on. 

"Jongup, we aren't alone here. There were three other people here. I even got one of their names." 

"Wait, there are people here?" 

"Yeah, two of them ran off when I started talking to them, a couple of priests. One stayed and hid me here. I think it was the other person I heard in the room with you. Back at the other house." 

His statement gained him a very quizzical look from Jongup. Changkyun could tell that his friend didn't want to touch on that subject again, but was very much attentive to what was being said. 

"What did he say his name was?" 

"He said his name was Kihyun." 


	7. Chapter 6

"Kihyun. . ." 

Jongup repeated in thought, almost as if he were trying to remember something. Changkyun was curious as to what was on his friend's mind, did the name sound familiar to Jongup? His eyes widened when a sudden thought came rushing into his mind. 

"You found something, didn't you?" 

Changkyun watched the shift in his friend's eyes, the thoughtful look quickly fading and turning into wide eyed recognition. He had been right, Jongup had found something before finding him. It was a matter of what he had actually found to stir his memory as such. 

"Actually, yes. . ." 

It was the only answer he got before Jongup was pulling his bag off and setting it onto the ground in front of him. Jongup knelt down, unzipping the large compartment of the bag, digging into and searching for something. What he had pulled out caused Changkyun to gasp and kneel down in front of his friend, staring at the object in surprise. 

"The book, I was looking through it when I got snagged." 

"I had a feeling that's why it was on the ground. I took a look inside to see if there was any hints as to where you had disappeared to." 

"And. . ?" 

"And I found this about halfway through." 

Opening the book, Changkyun watched as Jongup pulled out a really old photo from between the pages. Slowly, it was handed over to Changkyun, who just as carefully took it from his friend's hand. He flipped the photograph over in his hands and looked at it, though it was difficult, Changkyun could make out three figured in the image. However, nothing else seemed to be very visible within it. 

"I. . .I can't see it very well. It's too dark. Do you have your light?" 

"Yeah, one sec." 

While Jongup searched for his flashlight, Changkyun continued to try and see if he could make anything out within the darkness. As the flashlight switched on, he flinched against the harsh beam of light that momentarily blinded him. Letting his eyes adjust, Changkyun moved the photo into the light where he could see it more clearly. 

In the photo there was indeed three people. All three were dressed in the traditional Korean hanbok. It looked like the photo was taken right outside the house they had been taking shelter in when they arrived. Two of the people were knelt down on their knees to face the camera, the third stood between them, slightly hunched over with his hands resting on their knees. The two that were sitting had been faded and their faces could no longer be made out. However, the third, despite being slightly faded as well you could make out who it was regardless. 

"That's him, that's Kihyun! He's the one who brought me here. . .well, here in this room but yeah, that's him!" 

Pointing towards the male standing in the center of the picture excitedly. Jongup was only able to stare in quiet disbelief, it couldn't have been possible for Changkyun to have met with Kihyun. Especially if that picture was telling the truth. 

"That's not possible." 

"Why? How, he was right here until you showed up. Then I don't know where he went off to." 

"Kyun, this photo was taken nearly two hundred years ago. It couldn't have been him." 

Despite knowing the photo came from between the pages of the diary, Changkyun also knew what he had seen just moments prior to Jongup showing up. 

"These people are long since dead." 

"Yeah, I know. I wonder who these other people are. I wonder. . .is there a name on the back?" 

Flipping the picture over in his hand once more, Changkyun began looking over the surface of the photograph's backing. There was some very faded writing on the back, but he could barely make it out. 

"Well, we know one name, but the other two are beyond any form of comprehension as faded as they are." 

"All three would have been if you. . ." 

Both males fell silent as something rattled within the room. Their eyes shifting in the darkness, the only light coming from the flashlight, and even that wasn't enough to light the whole room. 

"It's an old house, probably nothing other than it settling." 

Jongup muttered, looking towards Changkyun once more. Nodding slowly, Changkyun allowed his eyes to fall to the diary that was still being held between them. Nonchalantly pointing towards it, he gave his friend an even more curious look. 

"Why don't we see if the diary has any important information within it. I mean, it was found in the house and belonged to Kihyun. He could have lived there and knows first hand what had happened. He could have written it within the diary to chronicle it or something." 

Despite having been told by Kihyun himself that the house at the entrance of the village was his, he knew it best to question things instead of jumping to conclusions. He didn't want to come off any crazier than he already had as well. Jongup gave a single glance towards the diary and nodded. 

"I scanned it, some of it's content is hard to make out, but we can see if we can make anything out of it." 

Nodding, Changkyun shifted to sit beside Jongup as his friend set the diary onto the floor in front of them. While Jongup held the light, Changkyun carefully began to flip through the pages, waiting for something to jump out at him. Something that seemed important and need to know about what was going on. 

"Hey, look at this. . ." 

Changkyun stopped on a faded page and looked at the way it had been torn in the diary. Regardless of how faded it was he could still make out some of what was written. 

_I have to get ***** out of the village  
This horror has to stop  
There is no other way  
I ***** suffer like this. . ._

_The only pass-_

"Someone didn't want others to know what was written I guess." 

Looking up towards Jongup, a curiously worried look had crossed over his features. 

"What happened here, Uppie? Something bad must have. . ." 

Again, something within the room rattled. Changkyun and Jongup looked up in unison and in the direction that it had been coming from. Shining the light around, even through the partition screen they sat behind, revealed nothing of the sorts. 

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it wasn't very good by that diary entry." 

Just as Jongup finished his sentence, something crashed within the room. Both Changkyun and Jongup jumped at the sound, heads snapping the direction of it and bodies freezing in place. 

"What the hell. . ." 

Standing as he spoke, Jongup walked around the screen to go investigate what had made the noise. Changkyun quickly placed the photo in the diary and closed it, picking said diary up off the ground and quickly catching up with his companion. 

"Hey, don't leave me alone back there." 

Protested Changkyun as he came to stand beside Jongup. His eyes followed wherever the flashlight was shining, taking in the room they were in. One door in and out, the stand of dolls were displayed for all to see, and the little area behind the partition screen they had just been sitting behind. It was obvious this room wasn't used for much. However, no one was there aside from the two of them, leaving he and Jongup standing alone and confused. 

"So, what made that noise?" 

Unmoved by his statement being ignored, Changkyun took two steps only to stop when something crunched under his foot. His eyes lowered to look at what he had stepped on, a frown quickly forming upon his lips. 

A doll that had been sitting atop the stand now lay shattered upon the ground. It's porcelain face shattered and broken, it's long black hair lay splayed out on the floor around it. Changkyun set the diary on the display stand behind him with the other dolls and bent down. He picked up the doll, examining it a little before turning to face Jongup. 

"It's one of the kagome dolls, somehow, it fell from its spot on the display." 

"Like I said, it's an old house. Maybe as it was settling it rattled the doll from its perch." 

"Yeah, maybe you're right." 

Speaking softly, Changkyun placed the delicate broken kagome doll back in its spot and sighed. 

"This place gives me the creeps. Can we get out of here?" 

"Yeah, let me just. . ." 

Going to grab the book, Jongup stopped and took a quick look around. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Um, where did you put the diary?" 

A quizzical look formed on Changkyun's face, turning to look at the spot he had set it on only to find it not there.

"I put it right there. . .we didn't have our backs turned but for a second. No one could come in without us knowing anyways." 

"Well, it didn't just grow a pair of legs and up and walk away. So, where did it go?" 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Changkyun continued to look around the dimly lit room. The diary, however, was nowhere in sight. He threw his hands up in defeat and looked towards Jongup. 

"Come on, let's get out of here. I want to find the last piece to that page, and what the hell happened here." 

Without a second thought, Jongup nodded in agreement. The first part hadn't mentioned much and the second part might hold the secrets of what happened. 

Changkyun waited as his companion left to gather his stuff from behind the partition screen, returning seconds later while adjusting his bag onto his back.

"Okay, let's go." 

Nodding, Changkyun turned and started towards the door. Opening it to exit into the garden stairwell, but what neither of them realized, they were definitely not alone. 

From the darkened corner of the room, a tall male with a white veil over his face stepped out into the room quietly. In his hand was the very diary that Jongup and Changkyun had been looking for. The man's attention was on Changkyun and Jongup as the two exited the room, his hands clenched tightly on the diary. Something had angered the veiled man, whether it be the diaries content or Jongup and Changkyun, he was furious either way. The man's gaze fell to the diary just as the door shut. 

"There will be no interference." 


	8. Chapter 7

Having made it down the stairs and into the room he had woken up in, Changkyun walked in silence as he allowed his mind to wander ever so slightly. He was certain no one else had been in the room with them, the book wasn't that far away and if someone had come in, they would have both heard or seen them. How could the book have just up and disappeared like that? 

"Are you sure you didn't pick the book up and just forgot you did so?" 

"No, that would have required me to put it in my bag across the room. I was standing near you the whole time." 

"Okay. . .so maybe one of us accidentally bumped it and it fell under the display where neither of us could see it." 

Jongup shrugged his shoulders, a quiet response from him as his eyes roamed around the room they were in. 

"Anyways, do you know where you're going?" 

Shaking his head, Changkyun glanced over his shoulder towards his best friend. 

"Not really, just using common sense at this point." 

He chuckled nervously. 

Changkyun reached for the door, his hand suddenly stopping to hover over the door knob. The action hadn't gone unnoticed by Jongup, a curious yet worried expression crossing over his features for who knows how many times that night. It seemed to be happening quite frequently that evening, if it even was evening. Darkness seemed to be sticking around for quite sometime since they had entered the village. 

"Changkyun?" 

"Someone is out there." 

Whispered were his words, soft and quiet. His attention was stuck on the closed door in front of him, listening to whatever was on the other side. Jongup, seemingly confused, leaned his ear close to the door to listen as well. For a moment it was nothing but the soft thumping of footsteps as they neared the door they stood behind. However, close got too close as their eyes shot down to the door knob as it shook. Someone had been trying to get into the very room they were standing in. 

Both Changkyun and Jongup stepped back from the door rather quickly, careful not to trip over one another as their eyes shot around the room in search of a place to hide. At least until whoever was coming into the room was gone and it was safe enough to come out of hiding. 

"Here, over here." 

Gaze following to where Jongup was pointing, Changkyun couldn't disagree with the choice of hiding spot. The single close within the room had been the only place they could have hidden and reached rather quickly. 

As the decision was made, the two males moved from the door and crossed over to where the closet was. The two stepping inside, closing the door just as the other one had opened, giving them some cover from the people entering. Changkyun was realizing rather quickly just how little room the closet had within it. He had his back pressed against the wall of the closet, Jongup standing right in front of him, boxes pressed right behind his friend keeping Jongup from moving back any further. 

Changkyun's eyes met with Jongup's, his heart racing at the closeness between the two of them. He could feel Jongup's breath brushing against his lips sending goosebumps racing across his skin and his face warming up with a quickly rising blush. He was thankful that Jongup had switched off his flashlight and that it was dark inside the close or he was certain that he might just die of embarrassment standing right there. 

"Shh~" 

Jongup placed a finger against his own lips before replacing his hand against the wall right beside Changkyun's head. 

Nodding, Changkyun couldn't turn his gaze away from his friend, not even when the closet door began to slide open. The very movement of the door had Jongup moving closer, nearly pressed right up against Changkyun's body. The younger male's entire being froze as his blush darkened upon his face. Changkyun felt suddenly hot and it was becoming difficult to keep his breathing steady as his heart pounded within his ears. Never had he felt this way, never had he reacted in such a way to his best friend. 

Just when they thought they were going to get caught, someone from outside had walked into the room, stealing the attention of whoever was at the closet. 

"Sir, I think I know who has been putting these crazy ideas into your son's mind." 

"Oh? Is that so?" 

Something was handed over, pages immediately being flipped upon receiving the object. Changkyun wished he could see what the two male's were looking at. Jongup seemed to share in that same curiosity as he leaned back just enough to peek around the opened crack in the door. It was enough to allow Changkyun to breath and calm himself down so he didn't seem like something was bothering him. Jongup's eyes widened as he once again straightened, bringing his body close to Changkyun's once more. 

"The diary." 

Jongup mouthed, confusing Changkyun for a momentary second. A frustrated silent breath left Jongup's lips hitting Changkyun right in the face with it. It made him slightly dizzy and weak in the knees wondering what that breath would feel brushing across other areas of his body. 

Holding one hand up, Jongup attempted to explain that it was the diary. He even went as far as to motion as if he was opening a book, mouthing the same words as he had before. It was Changkyun's turn to go wide eyed and surprised, finally understanding what Jongup had been trying to say. Their attention was pulled back towards the door only to quickly look back at one another as if the men outside were going to turn back and search the closet as they had only suspected they were doing. 

A sudden questioning look came upon Changkyun's face though as a thought rushed through his mind. What were they going to do to get out of that closet and how did that man even get his hands on the diary? They were stuck, trapped within the tiny confines and the book had been right there. How had the man gotten by them in order to get the book? 

"Well, lets go make sure there are no interference's. As much as it pains me, we are doing this for the safety of the village and the people within it. Come on." 

"Yes sir." 

The closet door closed, footsteps retreating away until they were once again standing there in silence. Their breathing had become the only thing that could be heard within the room. However, it was still an awkward silence that was rushing in to meet them as they waited to make sure they were truly left alone and it was safe to come out of their hiding spot. 

Eyes locked upon one another's once more, Jongup and Changkyun seemed as if they were afraid to look away. As if looking away from one another or moving even the slightest would bring those people back to the room. They didn't want to chance it, but they couldn't stay within the closet forever. 

"I think we're alone now." 

Whispered Changkyun, his soft voice gentle and quietly echoing within the silence of the closet. 

"Yeah. . ." 

"We should probably get out of the closet before they come back." 

Changkyun whispered once more, Jongup realizing that they still had yet to get out of there. He nodded slowly at the statement, his eyes still never leaving Changkyun's as the younger's eyes never left his own. 

"Um, Jongup. You're going to have to move first." 

"Oh, uh. . .right." 

A soft amused chuckle escaped Changkyun's lips as Jongup finally opened the door to the closet. He backed out slowly, making room for Changkyun to exit the small area as well. Their eye contact finally breaking as Jongup looked over his shoulder and down at his feet to avert his gaze completely. Changkyun looked up from the ground as Jongup extended a hand towards him to help him out of the closeted space. He took hold of it and slowly made his way out and into the expanse of the dark room. 

"Thank you." 

Slowly pulling his hand free from Jongup's, Changkyun stepped to the side and stood awkwardly. Both males were unable to keep much eye contact, not wanting to make anything any weirder than they already had been made while standing inside that closet. 

"So, go find the book or leave?" 

Looking up and at Jongup finally, Changkyun thought about the question and what to actually do. 

"Let's leave here and go back to Kihyun's place. . .uh, where we were resting. We need to figure out what we are going to do now. Come up with some sort of plan." 

"Okay, then lets go now before someone else comes back." 

Nodding, Changkyun followed Jongup back to the door. Slowly opening it, Jongup stuck his head out into an expanding hallway to make sure that no one was lingering within it. 

"It's clear." 

With Jongup's confirmation, the two stepped out into the darkened hallway. Across from the room they exited was another door leading to another part of the house. To the left of them extended a long hallway that disappeared into complete darkness. It was uncertain just how far the hallway actually went and if there was anyone at the end of it. If there was someone down there they were bound to find out very shortly. 

The two listened for any sounds, talking or footsteps that might be coming in their direction. They didn't want to get caught by anyone who may still be lingering around the area. 

"I'm sorry." 

Changkyun turned to look at Jongup, confusion swirling in his gaze as he wondered why his friend was apologizing. 

"You said there were people here and I didn't believe you. For that, I am very sorry." 

"Hey, don't apologize. For a bit, I honestly didn't believe it myself." 

Walking down the hallway, a few thick ropes hung from the old beams up ahead. As they approached the end of the wooden hallway, it stepped down onto dirt flooring near the front door. A raggedy old cloth with a cherry blossom flower on it hung at the hallway entrance, aged and tattered from the years of being unkempt. Old wooden sandals, or Geta, lay off to the side on the upper step near the door. It just proved that there were people here, or at least, people who had once used to live there. Though, it seemed as if they just up and left, leaving everything of their behind. The question was; 

Why? 

They reached the door, grabbing hold of the door knob and trying to open it with all the force they could muster. However, a sudden panic rushed through Changkyun, his stomach knotting when the door refused to open. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It won't open." 

The panic was even in Changkyun's voice and was swirling within his eyes as he looked over towards Jongup. His friend and companion quickly walked over, moving Changkyun aside as he himself tried to move and open the door. Just like Changkyun, there was no chance of the door moving in either direction to open. 

"It can't be, I came in through here." 

Jongup said as he continued to try and pry the double doors open with all the strength he had. When tugging didn't work he tried to kick them open. Changkyun stood to the side looking both anxious and nervous, terrified would probably have been a better word for it. 

"You may have come through, but you aren't leaving that way." 

A gasp came from Changkyun as he whipped around to face the owner of the voice. Jongup following suit shortly after. Facing the new arrival, Changkyun's face paled and his stomach dropped into his feet as wide eyed terror formed within his gaze. 

They had been caught.


End file.
